Precedence
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: One minute she was a sixteen year old in love, the next she was a single mother. She vowed never to love again, but that’s the thing, you can’t help when or who you fall in love with. BS, some BA. Please rr
1. Changes of Life

NEW STORY! YEAH RIGHT, REAL SURPRISE RIGHT. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS FOR BEING SO GREAT GUYS. LUV YA!  
  
She loved him. She loved him more than anything in life. She was just a sixteen years old girl whose heart belonged to someone else. She had no idea that her whole life would be changed.  
  
Being sixteen, seems innocent enough right? Well think again. Childhood is nice, if you get to live it. Sometimes things change, life changes, and you have to deal with the changes.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce Summers asked, coming into her sixteen year old daughter's room.  
  
"Hey mom, what's the what?" Buffy asked, getting ready to go out.  
  
"I have to run to the gallery for a while. David got sick and I'm going to cover for him. Will you be okay here?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean I am sixteen mom, I'll be okay" Buffy assured her mother.  
  
"All right, see you at about one" Joyce said. "Unless you're in bed."  
  
"One in the morning? Oh, uh, I-I'll probably be in bed, um, but I'll see you tomorrow" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, be good, see you tomorrow" Joyce smiled and kissed Buffy on the head and left. After she was sure that her mother was really gone she picked up the phone to call her boyfriend.  
  
"Hello?" came a masculine voice from the receiver. Buffy smiled at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hey baby" she said.  
  
"Buffy, hey what's up?" Angel asked.  
  
"My mom's gone for the night, want to come over?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, to do what?" he asked.  
  
"Um. . .whatever" she said.  
  
"All right, I'll be there in ten minutes" Angel said and hung up the phone. She smiled again before going into her closet to get something to change into. About ten minutes later Angel arrived. Buffy let him in and kissed him.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hey baby" he said and kissed her again.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something" he smirked and kissed her again. He led her into her bedroom, never leaving her mouth. Once in there he took her over to her bed and they laid there together.  
  
"Uh, A-Angel, I'm not so sure about this" Buffy said irresolute.  
  
"You love me right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do, more than anything" she said.  
  
"And I love you too, forever, look baby, I just. . .I can't help myself, I want you, you have no idea how much I want you" Angel said. Buffy melted, she couldn't resist him and she gave in. She kissed him and he unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Next were her pants and underwear. She removed his jeans and boxers and he took off his shirt. There they were, naked together. He laid her back and kissed her. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned in relaxation, even though she was really nervous. He parted her thighs and positioned himself in the right place and slowly entered her.  
  
**********************  
  
Buffy woke up at about eight o'clock in the morning. It had been almost three weeks since she and Angel had slept together. She didn't expect it to be the way it was. It was strange, it felt strange. A really good strange, but sill, strange. She yawned and got out of bed. She walked downstairs where her mother was asleep on the couch. Buffy covered her up with a blanket and then went into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Just then the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Buffy's best friend Willow said.  
  
"Hey Will, what's up?" Buffy asked, putting a piece of blueberry pop tart in her mouth.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me" Willow said.  
  
"Um, sure, when?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Now" Willow said.  
  
"All right, uh, meet me at my place, I just need some time to get ready" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in twenty" Willow said and they hung up. Buffy went upstairs and got out a khaki skirt with a light blue tank to and a pair of brown healed sandals. After getting dressed she wrote a note for her mother and Willow arrived and they left for the mall.  
  
"So, where should we stop at first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh. . .I want to look at clothes" Willow said.  
  
"Me too" Buffy said so they went into a clothes store.  
  
After shopping the two girls went back to Buffy's house to try on the stuff they had bought. Buffy bought a cute pair of dark blue jean Capri's with a pink tank top to go with them that said: Love me or go away. She also bought a pair of pink flip flops to with the out fit. She bought another out fit also. A pair of light blue pants that were light and baggy. She bought a white short sleeved shirt that was also light material. The arms of the shirt were puffy and bunched. She bought a dark blue Swede jacket to go with it that had sweater material on the arms and the collar. Willow bought a long pink and red skirt. The actual skirt was pink and it had big red roses on it. To match it she bought a red tank top, the sleeves and collar were square cut. She bought a pink pair of heeled sandals to match. She also bought a pair of jean overall pants and a pink tank top to match. The girls were really into pink.  
  
"So. . .how does it look, it's looks bad doesn't it?" Willow asked apprehensively. She had on the skirt and tank top to match.  
  
"No, Will it's cute, really cute" Buffy said with a smile to her friend.  
  
"Good, you too, I like that outfit" Willow told her, Buffy was wearing the pink outfit.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, are you home?" Joyce called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah mom" Buffy said and went downstairs wearing her new outfit.  
  
"Ooh, nice honey, that looks cute" Joyce said.  
  
"Thanks mom, uh, are you going somewhere?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm just running out to the store" Joyce said. "Be back in a bit."  
  
"Okay" Buffy said. She could feel her stomach start to twist and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm-I'm, oh" Buffy said and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Joyce came upstairs after her daughter and knocked on the door.  
  
"Buffy, honey what's wrong?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I'm okay mom, it's all right" Buffy said.  
  
"No you're not okay, you're sick, did you eat something bad?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I don't think so" Buffy said putting some water on her face and opening the door.  
  
"Well, you're not hot" Joyce said, feeling Buffy's forehead. "If you're still sick in a couple days then I'm taking you to the doctor."  
  
"I'll be okay" Buffy said.  
  
"We'll see" Joyce said. "Dawn is at her friend's house, if she comes home, tell her to clean her room okay."  
  
"Yeah, will do" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, be good, I'll be back in a little bit" Joyce said and kissed Buffy and left. Willow left a while later. Buffy went into the living room and turned on the TV and laid on the couch. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It had only been a few days that she had been feeling nauseous. Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey baby" Angel said and she smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to see you" he said.  
  
"Um, well you could come over, I can't really leave, my sister's supposed to be coming home soon, and I have to wait for her" Buffy said.  
  
"All right, well, I have to do something first so, I'll be over in like a half an hour" Angel said.  
  
"Okay, I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too baby, see you in a bit" Angel said and hung up. Buffy hung up also and laid on the couch waiting for Angel.  
  
**********************  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?" Buffy was woken from her sleep by the sound of Angel's voice.  
  
"Hmmm" she said, before opening her eyes and smiling. "Hi."  
  
"Hey" he said. She sat up and he sat next to her and kissed her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired" she said and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Up late or something?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, not really, I guess it's the weather" she said looking out the window, seeing the rain.  
  
"Well, when does your sister come home, I mean do we have time to uh. . .you know?" Angel smirked at her.  
  
"No, we don't, she should be home any time now" Buffy said and just then Dawn walked through the door soaking wet. "Dawn, where's your umbrella?"  
  
"Forgot it in my room, no big" Dawn said.  
  
"Well you'd better change before you get sick" Buffy said.  
  
"Right away mother" Dawn said sarcastically and went upstairs.  
  
"She's a ball of energy isn't she" Angel joked.  
  
"Sure is" Buffy said.  
  
"So. . .do you want to come over to my place, we could certainly be alone there?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh, I can't baby, I have to watch Dawn until my mom comes back" Buffy said.  
  
"When's that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, soon" she said.  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do until then?" he asked, kissing her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Hmm?" she giggled and pulled back so she could get access at his mouth and kissed him. Her hands found their way around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. Just as he began to push her onto her back Joyce walked through the door and Buffy pushed him off and stood up.  
  
"Hey mom" she said.  
  
"Hi honey, hello Angel" she said.  
  
"Hi Joyce" he said.  
  
"Uh, mom, can I go over to Angel's for a while?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry honey, but I need your help around here" Joyce said. Buffy look disappointedly at Angel and he kissed her.  
  
"I should go, I love you baby" he said and got up.  
  
"I love you too" she said and he left.  
  
"Will you help me with dinner please, we're having pasta with Italian bread and salad" Joyce said. Buffy stomach began twisting again and she ran upstairs and barely made it. She threw up and flushed the toilet and came back out. "Sweetie are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" Buffy said.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor" Joyce said.  
  
"No, mom, it's okay" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy something's wrong with you, and I want to know what. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor" Joyce said.  
  
The next day Joyce took Buffy to the doctor. They waited for a while and then they were called back. The doctor did an examination and took some blood to do tests on it. The doctor said that she would call when she got the tests back from the blood and Joyce took Buffy home. The next day the doctor called and Buffy couldn't believe what she told her.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Willow question. She was sitting in the cafeteria with Buffy, and Xander.  
  
"Yeah, oh god I can't believe this, how, how did this happen?" Buffy asked herself.  
  
"Now do I have to tell you what happens when you have sex?" Xander joked, but shut up when Buffy glared at him.  
  
"How am I gonna tell Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tell Angel what?" Cordelia asked. Cordelia was Angel's twin sister.  
  
"Hi Cordy, um. . .that uh. . .I-I'm. . .that I'm pregnant" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know how I'm gonna tell him" Buffy said.  
  
"Well you just go up to him and say, 'Angel I'm. . .'" Xander began, but stopped when he saw Angel. "Uh I'm. . .hungry, I'm gonna go get something to eat, come on Will, Cordy."  
  
"I'm not hungry" Cordelia said.  
  
"Yes you are" Xander said and pulled her away.  
  
"A-Angel I have to talk to you" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she blurted. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, he wasn't sure he heard he correctly.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she repeated and looked down. He gently tilted her head up so she was looking at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He did the only thing he could, he hugged her. She sighed deeply. She couldn't believe this was happening either. Their lives were going to be changed forever. 


	2. Reality

Buffy lay in her room on her bed thinking. Her mother already knew about the baby that was growing inside her. Buffy was horrified when she found out, mostly because she didn't know how her mother was going to react, but strangely she was very calm. She didn't yell, she didn't judge. She just hugged her daughter. Maybe it was because Buffy had cried when she found out. Seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes might have been enough for her to stay calm. Angel had reacted pretty much the same way. He seemed okay with it, maybe even exited. Three weeks passed and it didn't seem like Buffy was getting any fatter, at least not yet.  
  
"Buffy, it's time for lunch" Dawn said, coming up to her big sister's room.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said, not moving.  
  
"This is the part where you get up and come downstairs" Dawn joked.  
  
"Uh-huh" Buffy said, still not moving.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know. . .mom says I have to tell dad and gram about the baby too" Buffy said.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean they're gonna find out sooner or later you know" Dawn said.  
  
I know, but. . .how am I gonna tell them? What am I gonna say, 'hey dad, hey gram, I had sex with my boyfriend and now I'm knocked up, what's for dinner?'" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Are you scared?" Dawn asked, sitting on Buffy's bed. "I mean to be a mom?"  
  
"A little, but I'm kinda exited, I mean, I'm having a baby, god I know it's gonna be hard but. . ." Buffy said.  
  
"What did all your friends say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know, they're. . .Willow's exited, Cordelia's really exited, being an aunt and all, Xander's, well he didn't really have a reaction, and Angel. . .he's been great" Buffy said.  
  
"What did Angel's parents say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Uh, they're. . .they don't really like me that much" Buffy said.  
  
"But what did they say about the baby?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They said, and I quote, 'well, she's a seductive little vixen now isn't she' unquote" Buffy said. "Well that was just his dad, his mom just looked at me like a was the devil in carnet."  
  
"So they're upset?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Pretty much, I think they're blaming me, like a seduced him or something" Buffy said.  
  
"Did you, seduce him I mean?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, he seduced me, and I love him, that's why I gave in, and now I'm pregnant and. . .I don't know what's going to happen" Buffy said. "Mom's really disappointed in me."  
  
"Well, she still loves you, and so do I, Buff, we're here for you" Dawn said.  
  
"Thanks Dawnie" Buffy said.  
  
"Now will you come down for lunch?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said and got up and went downstairs with Dawn.  
  
Angel was sitting in his room thinking of the life he had ahead of him. He had to be mature and grow up so fast. Soon he would be a father, well technically he already was. Cordelia knocked on the door and poked her head in.  
  
"Hey Angel, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he said and she entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I mean. . .I'm gonna be a father, it's kinda mind blowing" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah it is, but. . .you're gonna be okay, and hey it's actually kinda cool" Cordelia said.  
  
"How? How is this cool?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well you're gonna have a baby, a cute, tiny little baby" Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Yeah, great" Angel grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm the captain of the football team, how is this gonna look on my part, what is this gonna do for my reputation?" Angel asked.  
  
"You love her right?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Of course I do, more than anything, but. . .I don't know" Angel said.  
  
"Look Angel, you're my twin brother and I love you, but you have to figure out what you're gonna do, I mean you have a huge responsibility on your hands now. You have to raise and care for a child for the rest of your life, it's a big deal" Cordelia said and got up. "If there's anything I can do, let me know." With that she left his room. He laid back in bed and sighed.  
  
Buffy sat at the dining room table and sighed deeply. She didn't know what was gonna happen with her life. She didn't know if her and Angel were gonna get married or what. She just didn't know anything.  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart, you're not eating" Joyce said to he daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Buffy said and put down her fork.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I'm scared mom" Buffy said and looked at her. "I have no idea what I'm doing, no idea how to be a mother."  
  
"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay" Joyce said and took a hold of Buffy's hand. "Every mother is nervous with their first child, I was, it's going to be fine."  
  
"Why are you being so calm and collected about this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do, yell, scream, tell you that you disappointed me?" Joyce asked in jest.  
  
"I just want you to tell me how you really feel" Buffy said and Joyce sighed.  
  
"Okay honey, I will, I'm let down that you went to that level with Angel, that you. . ." Joyce said.  
  
"Had sex with him?" Buffy offered.  
  
"Y-yes, exactly, but sweetie, I know that you love him, and I know that you're scared, and I just want to be here for you all right" Joyce said.  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you" Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too baby" Joyce said and hugged her daughter.  
  
The next day at school Buffy really didn't want to be around any of her friends. She just wanted to be alone, really she didn't want to be in school. But she eventually met up with all of her friends.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said happily.  
  
"Hi guys" Buffy said to her friends. Everyone was there except for Angel. "W-where's Angel? I haven't talked to him since. . .for a while" Buffy asked.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well so he didn't come to school today" Cordelia said. "Buffy are you gonna drop out?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well you're a junior in high school, I mean Angel's a senior and he's graduating this year, but are you gonna finish school?" Cordelia asked. "You know, because of the baby?"  
  
"Yes, I'm gonna finish school" Buffy said.  
  
"Well that's good" Willow said. "We'd really miss you here if you didn't come back."  
  
"Uh, I-I have to go, so, see ya" Buffy said and got up and left. She just really didn't want to talk to anyone, well except for Angel. She'd been wanting to talk to him ever since he dropped her off after telling his parents. It seemed like he was avoiding her.  
  
After school Buffy decided to go to Angel's house. She really wanted to talk to him and she didn't care what his parents thought of her. She walked up to the front door and knocked and Angel's mom answered.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Tina, his mom asked.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Chase, is Angel home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Liam isn't home right now, he said he had things to take care of" Tina said. Angel's real name was Liam. Sometime in his freshman year of high school his friends, both boys and girls had given him the nickname of Angel because he has saved and helped many of the people he knows.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back? I really need to talk to him" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I don't, but I'll tell him you stopped bye" Tina said.  
  
"Okay, thanks" Buffy sighed and walked down the stairs to her car. She drove home and went inside and picked up the phone to call Angel's cell. After she let it ring about a thousand times she gave up and hung up.  
  
"Hi Buffy" Dawn said, coming into the kitchen where she was.  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Angel, and I can't get a hold of him" Buffy said.  
  
"Did you try his cell phone?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's either off, or he's just not answering" Buffy said.  
  
"Maybe Cordelia knows where he is" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Buffy said. "I'll call her later, I just. . .I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."  
  
"Not even your friends?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Especially not my friends. . .I don't know, I just feel like they're judging me or something, I mean it's not like I asked for this" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, one, it's a baby not an abomination, and two, what did you think was gonna happen, I mean you had sex, did you even use a condom?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. . .no, we didn't" Buffy said, looking down. "I'm not trying to say that my baby's an abomination, but. . .I don't know" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I have homework to do, look Buffy, if there's anything I can do, just ask" Dawn said and went upstairs.  
  
The next day Buffy got up early. She wasn't feeling well and she threw up. He mother told her that she could stay home. At about noon she went out and got the mail and in the pile was a letter for her. It had no return address, but Buffy recognized Angel's handwriting. She took the mail inside and opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Buffy  
I am so sorry I didn't tell you before I left. Buffy I love you, but I can't stay here. I can't be a father. It just isn't for me. I'm so sorry that I didn't talk to you about it or anything, I just had to get out. This is too much for me to take. I wouldn't be a good father and I didn't want to get in your way. You're going to be a great mom Buff, you don't need me. Anyway I don't know when I'm coming back, or even if I will. Please know that I love you, this had nothing to do with you. I just couldn't take it. Tell Cordy that I love her and tell all our friends that it's all right okay. I know you're probably mad, or hurt, and I'm sorry, I really am. Take care baby, I love you  
  
~Angel~  
  
Buffy stared at the letter in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just read.  
  
"Oh my god" she said. "Angel left me." 


End file.
